nseuropefandomcom-20200214-history
Johanna of Batavie, Princess of Arendaal
Johanna of Batavië ("Johanna the Enchanting") (1650 - 1728) was the wife of Crown Prince Frederik of Arendaal and thus the Crown Princess Consort of Arendaal and the Empire of the North between 1675 and 1690. As her husband predeceased his majestic father, Emperor Greger I in 1690, Johanna never became Empress. However, her daughter Kristianna I would become Empress of the North and Queen of Arendaal in 1695. Johanna's relation -ship with her husband was a close one, although her strong personality routinely dominated that of the more passive Frederik. As Crown Princess she accompanied her husband to the lavish courtly spectacles at Versailles, setting the fashion at the Palace (and by extension for European royalty). In 1685, Johanna's mother-in-law, Marie of Montelimar died and two years later Greger I married Hannelore of Danmark. Johanna's relationship with Empress Hannelore was initially stormy. Having been fond of her mother-in-law and having grown used to being the principle beautiful young lady at court, the two quickly became rivals despite the friendship between Hannelore and Johanna's husband Crown Prince Frederik. It was not until after Greger's death that the two became reconciled. Johanna would offer to have Hannelore's children educated alongside her grand-children (i.e. the children of Kristianna I, including the future Emperor Gustav V, who were roughly the same age as Hannelore's children by Emperor Greger I). In 1695, Greger I died and Johanna's daughter Kristianna I became Queen. Given Kristianna's youth at the time of her acession, Johanna's exerted great influence upon her daughter as an unofficial regent. When Kristianna's husband became Theodore VII ascended the imperial throne of the Talemantine Empire in 1715, Queen Kristianna abdicated her Crown in favour of her son Gustav V. Johanna remained at court in Emyn Arnen, supporting and influencing Gustav V during his reign. Like her husband she was admired for her good looks and devotion to the arts, traits which their children (notably Kristianna I) would inherit. However, Johanna was more politically minded than Frederik. It was she who convinced her father-in-law Greger I of Arendaal to accept the suit of the heir presumptive to the Talemantine Empire, Theodore VII for her daughter Kristianna I - a novel approach since Queen Regents rarely married the rulers of other states. Family, Marriage and Children Princess Johanna of Batavië married Crown Prince Frederik of Arendaal in 1675. Their children included: *Kristianna I of Arendaal (1680 - 1750) - who succeeded her grandfather as ruler in 1695 Other Royal Relations *Theodore VII of the Talemantine Empire - son-in-law *Greger I of Arendaal - father-in-law *Marie of Montelimar, Queen of Arendaal - mother-in-law *Hannelore of Danmark, Queen of Arendaal - father-in-law's second wife *Gustav V of Arendaal - grandson *Isacco Beniamino II of the Talemantine Empire - grandson *Liliana of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar - granddaughter. Consort of Michel II of Montelimar *Heloise of Arendaal, Empress of Wiese - granddaughter. Consort of Emperor Karl I of Wiese *Kristine of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland - granddaughter. Consort of King Philipp IV of Eiffelland *Adelina of Arendaal, Queen of Ormssex-Colne - granddaughter. Consort of King Christian II of Ormssex-Colne *Alais of Arendaal, Queen of Franken - husband's aunt. Consort of Nikolaus V von Franken *Kristian of Arendaal, King of Ormssex-Colne - husband's uncle *Louisa of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland - husband's aunt *Helene of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - husband's greataunt. Consort of Horace XII of the Talemantine Empire *Diane of Arendaal, Queen of Anglyn - husband's greataunt. Consort of Cedric X of Anglyn *Leonor of Arendaal, Queen of Batavie - great-grandmother and husband's great-greataunt Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= King of Batavië |3= Queen of Batavië |4= King of Batavië |5= Queen of Batavië |6= x |7= x |8= King of Batavië |9= Leonor of Arendaal |10= x |11= x |12= x |13= x |14= x |15= x |16= King of Batavië |17= Queen of Batavië |18= King Edvard III of Arendaal |19= Catrina of Warre |20= x |21= x |22= x |23= x |24= x |25= x |26= x |27= x |28= x |29= x |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal *House of Nareath *Batavië *Empire of the North Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Historical Figures Category:Batavie